Aux ptits bonheurs
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot] Un Duo tout timide a envie de parler. ShonenAi, choupi et le reste à l'intérieur


**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : One-shot, fluff, tit peu sap, humour, kawai et romance. Un peu de douceur quoi. Et c'est shonen-ai. Si ça pause un problème, passez à autres choses, tout simplement.**

**Rating : **PG 13 pour peut-être un petit lime.

**Couple : **Ptet un à la fin de ce one-shot, qui sait ? ;-)

**Résum**** : Duo **a envie de parler aujourd'hui. Alors il parle de sa vie, de ses petits bonheurs.

**Dédicace : A ma petite Lilith que j'm et à qui je dis pardon de ne pas être venue ce week-end, j'ai vraiment pas pu … mais tu connais mon emploi du temps… et ceux qui le squattent lol. Voici ce tit truc pour me faire pardonner et pour te dire que, héhéhé, le défi kawaii tu l'as PERDU. Je PEUX écrire du kawai d'abord !!! MDR J'ai hâte d'être le week du 1er Octobre ! Kissounours et euh je l'ai écrite aujourd'hui donc be gentle, hein ? Private joke .**

* * *

**Aux p'tits bonheurs ****_

* * *

_**

**Pov de Duo, une base d'Afrique du Sud, AC 195 (mission 100 pour 100 inventée pour les besoins de l'histoire)**

**_

* * *

_**

On dit que, quand on aime quelqu'un, eh ben on peut faire beaucoup de choses.

Ouep !

Des choses peut-être stupides.

Ok. _Sûrement_ stupides.

_Quand on aime…_

Tiens encore aujourd'hui.

Il fallait que je fasse des miennes

_en douceur._

Il est venu dans ma chambre.

…

…

Pas pour ça !

Pas que j'y pense pas des fois mais…

Rah !

Bref.

Il est juste venu me réveiller, me dire qu'on avait une mission.

…

Hihihi.

Je ne dors JAMAIS quand il vient me lever.

Et il y croit en plus.

Ça marche toujours !

Enfin ça marche… quand on est ensemble sur une mission quoi.

Je peux pas faire mes blagues tout seul.

En fait, je fais toujours en sorte de tarder dans le lit, qu'il vienne me réveiller.

Qu'il me borde au réveil ?

_Bordé to be awaken ?_

Pas que j'aime le faire enrager.

Nan, il en faut vachement plus que moi en mode « j'veux pas quitter le plumard » pour ça.

…

Nan, j'aime simplement… le faire se déplacer quoi.

_Pour moi…_

Le faire venir jusqu'à moi,

entrer dans mon sanctuaire du moment, vu qu'on reste jamais 10000 ans au même endroit.

Hihihi.

J'aime le simple fait de l'entendre sur le pas de la porte.

J'aime quand il l'ouvre sans bruit.

J'aime la lumière qui s'échappe de l'entrée pour pénétrer la pièce, lumière tamisée par mes couvertures

que j'ai au niveau des yeux.

_Quand il m'éveille je suis toujours sur le ventre,_

_la tête sur le côté._

J'aime écouter ses pas inaudibles

et sa bouche me dire de cette voix monocorde, à quelques mètres de mon lit.

« Duo. Mission. »

_Il ne s'approche jamais plus qu'il ne le faut.._

Je veux que le premier mot que j'entende vienne de ses lèvres,

si bien que, quand je me réveille - bien avant sa venue,

je ne m'autorise même pas un bâillement.

Non ce serait trop fort.

Ce serait ma voix

au lieu de la sienne.

Hmph.

Certains diront que deux mots au début de la journée c'est pas vraiment le cui-cui des oiseaux.

On dira même que c'est un peu concon et tout et tout.

Mais ces deux mots sont mes petits oiseaux à moi.

Mon petit rayon de soleil personnel.

Mon ptit bonheur quoi.

J'l'aime beaucoup beaucoup ce ptit bonheur-là.

Ptet trop d'ailleurs.

* * *

J'ai arrêté de le saouler tout le temps comme je le faisais avant.

…

Sisi !

_Il aime pas trop parler et…_

Au début j'essayais de provoquer une réaction, n'importe laquelle quoi.

Je lui faisais des blagues,

je criais, m'énervais, faisais mon clown.

Je le traitais de non humain pour le faire réagir…

…

Ok, c'est limite,

mais moi un type qui tord des barres d'acier à mains nues je dis STEROIDES et pasta !

Euh non, c'est basta, pasta c'est les pâtes.

Passons. :-)

Parfois ça passait.

Parfois ça l'énervait et il m'ignorait.

…

Vous allez me dire qu'il m'ignore très souvent,

qu'il me met tout le temps des vents cosmiques.

C'est pas vrai.

Il m'ignore quand je le saoule.

Et vraiment il en faut pour saouler Heero Yuy.

En l'observant plus, j'ai pu interpréter ses silences et ses grognements.

…

Oui, des grognements. « Hn » n'est pas un mot présent dans le dico, quelque soit la langue.

Sisi, j'ai cherché.

J'ai appris, en l'observant attentivement, que le silence n'était pas toujours une forme de rejet.

J'ai appris à avoir moins mal.

Et pour ne pas avoir mal, j'ai appris à moins faire le con.

Ou plutôt à faire le con sans l'exaspérer quoi.

Ya des moments, je faisais pas exprès !

C'était pas que je voulais l'énerver, nan nan !

C'est que…

quand vous avez affaire à quelqu'un comme _lui_, vous pouvez être que nerveux.

…

Oui moi nerveux c'est possible.

Il est déstabilisant.

Et euh…

En fait…

« Il » m'a fait me rendre compte que je n'aimais peut-être pas les « Elles ».

J'ai jamais ressenti ce genre d'attirance envers qui que ce soit.

Quoique si.

Le Wuman – pardon Wu FEI a quelque chose aussi.

Il est très brun, avec de grands yeux noir et il a une jolie voix.

Et il est beau

Mais…

Un c'est pas Heero.

_C'est pas la même chose…_

Et de deux…

Il devrait se taire…

quand il parle.

…

…

Sans dec je l'adore, vraiment. C'est si facile de le faire sortir de ses gonds.

Un rien le saoule.

Bon j'avoue _parfois_ je vais loin, enfin _j'allais_ loin.

Mais il ne sait pas jouer et ce qu'il dit peut être blessant, même s'il le fait pas exprès.

Du coup j'apprends les limites de son taux d'emmerdement quotidien. Ya des moments où faut pas trop pousser le bouchon.

Et je sais que je peux déconner grave.

Même si le Wuwu parfois il est vraiment casse-noix. Faut-il que je l'aime pour le supporter des fois, lui et son côté pète-sec.

Mais lui aussi change et met de l'eau dans son vin, s'il en boit. A croire que je ne suis pas qu'une nuisance pour le dragon.

Et moi j'mets de l'eau dans ma bière sans alcool, pas que je veuille pas en boire de la pure malt, mais on peut être appelé en mission n'importe quand.

Pas moyen de me bourrer la gueule avant de piloter Deathy.

Et puis, flirtiner avec une haleine de chacal hurlant dans le désert de Gobi, sans façons. Pas fashion. Pas Shinigami et tout le toutim.

**_

* * *

_**

Ok j'ai à peu près seize ans, toutes mes dents.

Euh nan pas toutes. J'en ai une fausse parce qu'avec mon passé, à l'époque où j'étais un mouflet je bouffais pas tellement au Peacemillion quoi.

Et avec tout l'argent que j'ai volé, j'ai pu me payer UNE dent sur pivot.

_T'ain ! J'en avais besoin de DEUX, m'enfin c'est mieux que rien._

Ouep. Volé. A G. Ce salaud disait que c'était pas utile, qu'il pouvait pas le faire lui-même parce qu'il était pas mécanicien dentiste et que de toutes façons, je pouvais porter un appareil minable pour éviter d'avoir un signe extérieur de reconnaissance.

Paske l'appareil lui était beaucoup moins cher qu'une belle petite quenotte toute neuve.

Ct'espèce de machin en plastique avec le crochet naze…

Le truc, tu grilles direct qu't'as un faux sourire.

Grrr.

Salaud.

J'me suis donc payé UNE dent à ses frais, j'pouvais pas voler plus sans me faire griller.

Yen avait une, c'était VITAL, fallait boucher le trou.

Une.

Et puis de toutes façons c'était vraiment trop cher, ce rat avait raison. Et j'allais pas menacer le dentiste qui m'avait opéré ou le labo qui avait exécuté la commande pour une chquaille quoi.

J'vous dirais pas laquelle, ça casserait le mythe.

_Ce que je peux vous dire c'est que G s'est aperçu cash de mon nouveau sourire._

_Vieux croûton va, même avec son gros pif il arrive à voir plus loin que le bout de son nez. Et pourtant ça cache une bonne partie du paysage. Sans blagues comment il laçait ses chaussures ?_

C'était il y a deux ans.

_Pour la quenotte numéro 2 on verra, ya pas urgence, elle fout pas la honte._

_Et ya pas qu'cette chico qui est aux abonnés absents._

Mah mes dents de sagesse n'ont pas encore poussé.

_Pas envie d'êt' sage._

'paraît que ça peut faire un mal de chien.

_Quat' m'a dit que ça avait été le calvaire pour lui et… _

Il est super gentil, pas mère-poule pour deux sous, même s'il a tendance à s'inquiéter un peu.

J'l'aime beaucoup mais il ne m'attire pas, physiquement.

J'suis pas trop blond quoi.

_Pas ptit prince charmant format concentré._

Apparemment.

C'est qu'on se pose des questions quand jusqu'à présent on n'avait jamais été attiré par un garçon et que là ça vous tombait dessus .

Mais je digresse.

Comment ça j'le fais depuis t'à l'heure ? ;-)

**_

* * *

_**

J'ai donc à peu près toutes mes dents,

26 vraies, 1 fausse. Un exploit avec la vie que j'ai menée ! J'suis trop fier !!!

Une super natte plus chiante à porter qu'autres choses.

_Je suis the living « signe extérieur de reconnaissance. »_

Des tenues de prêtre à ma sauce.

…

Ok c'est limite mais hey ça me va bien !

Ça assure grave quand même.

…

Nan ça fait pas bizarre !

Nan j'ai pas un pantalon de fakir d'abord !

…

Ok. Trowa m'a demandé si j'étais un des cousins de Quat'.

Et il m'a dit qu'il me manquait que les babouches.

…

J'lui ai dit que j'aurais bien aimé être cousin avec son compte en banque.

Et que lui devait pas être cousin avec Babyliss.

Ça lui apprendra à essayer de me vanner.

On croit que Barton ne parle pas : tu parles !

Ça dépend des moments. C'est quand ça lui prend. C'est quand il veut quoi.

C'est en observant les autres qu'on se prend moins de crampes.

C'est ça la « communication » . Comprendre et savoir se faire comprendre.

Pour pas atterrir dans l'espace en venant embêter les gens au mauvais moment.

_Faut-il que j'aime Barton pour supporter ses tentatives d'humour à deux balles de pingpong.._

_Faut-il qu'il m'apprécie pour rompre le silence auquel il tient tant._

J'ai également des yeux – deux !!! - qui font que je doive porter une casquette, pour qu'on ne me saoule pas avec leur couleur particulière. Vive la visière !!!

Déjà qu'on me saoule pour ma natte…

« Oh qu'elle est longue, qu'elle est belle ?

_Qu'il est beau le lavabo, qu'il est laid le bidet ? Oups d'où ça vient, ça ?_

Qu'elle paraît douce en plus elle est épaisse… et depuis combien de temps tu la fais pousser, dis. J'peux toucher ? » Pff yen avait qui parlait pas de ma natte, j'en suis sûr.

Mais bon, aux dernières nouvelles, Shini junior ne mesurait pas un mètre.

Même dans toute sa gloire.

Comme quoi ya pas que moi qui pouvais sortir des blagues à deux balles au mauvais moment !

* * *

'Parait que j'suis un sex-symbol d'1m56.

Le sexe, j'connais pas même si j'y pense un peu.

_J'ai envie de connaître… plus tard._

J'ai flirtiné, donné deux-trois baisers à des filles mais ça m'a pas retourné le cerveau quoi.

C'était cool, sans plus.

J'me suis dit que j'étais ptet pas normal, je trouvais ces nanas jolies et gentilles, je crois qu'elles me plaisaient, mais je ne ressentais rien d'autre, pas de plus, pas plus envie que ça de remettre le couvert. Normal, pas de grand frisson.

Pas de lever de soleil dans mon calbut à fleurs.

Pas de trique.

Shini junior en hibernation.

Quand j'le suis dit qu'j'étais ptet pas normal… j'ai fait un rembobinage de ma vie en quinze secondes. J'ai tout revu… et j'ai éclaté de rire. Faut dire que moi et la normalité c'est comme mélanger l'huile et le vinaigre.

C'est toute une salade.

Ça m'a donc pas inquiété plus que ça.

Je me suis dit que c'était pas les bonnes, tout simplement et que quand ça viendrait, ça viendrait.

Quand vous avez des opé terroristes à mener, vous vous foutez un peu de votre libido quasi inexistante.

« libido » j'ai dû chercher ce mot dans le dico pour en comprendre le sens.

Quand au réveil quelque fois junior était prêt au combat, j'appelais ça la « révélation ».

Les mecs des classes que je fréquentais en mission, quand ils en parlaient, c'était le truc extraordinaire.

Pour moi c'était un truc, sans plus.

J'ai compris ce que ça pouvait être quand j'ai connu œil de braise et grognements néanderthaliens.

**_

* * *

_** **_

* * *

_**

Je sais pas pourquoi.

Ptet parce que je lui ai tiré dessus ?

Ptet parce qu'il est mignon ?

Ptet parce qu'il a un truc ?

Je sais pas…

Ce que je sais c'est que j'adore son regard,

que j'ai envie de le connaître

et que j'aimerais qu'il m'apprécie.

_J'ai envie qu'il me touche…_

J'connais pas ses préférences, j'veux pas lui parler de ce que je ressens, que non !

J'suis pas stupide non plus.

Non.

J'veux juste grappiller quelques trucs, que je fasse de beaux rêves… J'peux m'en contenter !

Avec la vie qu'on mène, les rêves c'est super.

Et c'est sincère ce que je dis.

On sait même pas si on aura un plus tard d'abord, avec cette opération météore de mes…

Passons, redevenons, poète :-)

Ahh…

Commencer la journée avec sa voix, quand je peux, quand l'occasion nous le permet.

Echanger quelques mots en essayant de pas rougir.

J'm'aperçois que je le fais de plus en plus, donc je lui parle de moins en moins.

_Mah__ oui, j'suis euh timide..._

_Rah__ j'me sens un peu rougir là..._

Quand je lui parle, je donne le change.

Un grand sourire doux et franc et parfois un tit smile en coin, que je sois un peu le petit moqueur dont il a l'habitude.

Il se doute de rien.

'Vaut mieux.

Mais en attendant, vu que je suis moins chiant et que je respecte son espace vital, il parle un peu plus et du coup j'écoute…

quand il parle pas.

Je regarde la tension de son corps dans le silence.

S'il n'y en a pas plus à ma présence, ou au son de ma voix, c'est que je ne le saoule pas.

Ya rien de pire que de pousser à bout la personne que l'on aime le plus.

Pas cool comme sensation.

Du coup, je ne me sens plus mal dans les silences.

Des mots en plus me feraient plaisir bien sûr, mais il faut savoir se contenter de ce qu'on peut obtenir.

Et obtenir le non rejet était déjà beaucoup.

Obtenir un silence non indifférent était un baume sur mon petit cœur de terroriste.

Et quand il me parle, même pour me dire « rapport ? »

Rien que dans le ton, je comprends que c'est sa manière d'être,

que s'il parle ainsi, sur ce ton-_l_, c'est pas dirigé contre moi.

_Il ne me parlera jamais comme les autres puisqu'il est unique._

_J'vais pas chercher à en faire un inconnu, hein ? J'y arriverais pas de toutes façons._

_S'il peut parler plus, s'il en a envie, il le fera._

_Point._

J'me sens moins persécuté, même si c'est moi qui cherchait la réplique quand il y en avait une.

Tout simplement parce que je ne savais pas comment obtenir son attention autrement.

J'ai appris que je préférais un silence calme à un silence agité par la colère.

J'ai appris que je préférais avoir un semblant de « rien », plutôt qu' un faux « tout » .

Une illusion de soleil dans une réaction colérique c'est plutôt chimérique.

Ouais "chimérique". Quatre m'a appris un mot.

Je blague. Les gens ont trop tendance à croire que je suis idiot.

Mah ça m'arrange aussi.

**_

* * *

_** **_

* * *

_**

Ce matin j'ai eu donc mon réveil matin favori,

puis je ne l'ai plus vu. Nous n'étions pas sur la même mission cette fois-ci.

J'me suis douché, j'ai mangé un bout, puis j'suis parti dans cette base de merde, foutre ma merde et choper des dossiers merdiques.

Je viens de rentrer et donc, je fais ma mise à jour sur un blog fantôme, que personne ne consultera

Parce qu'il ne sera jamais online.

_« On peut faire des choses stupides par amour »… quel que soit l'amour d'ailleurs, amitié ou autre… _

_on peut écrire sur des blogs fantômes._

_on peut faire des choses stupides quand on a envie de parler._

Mais ça me fait du bien d'écrire à quelqu'un d'imaginaire, qui ne sera pas forcément exaspéré de me voir, avec lequel je ne serais pas obligé de faire de la « communication », sans marcher sur des œufs, sans être obligé de m'adapter.

Avec lequel je ne serais jamais en conflit.

Avec lequel je pourrais commettre des erreurs sans conséquences, sans être jugé.

Avec lequel je peux être moi-même sans avoir peur de faire mal.

A qui je peux faire une entière confiance.

A qui je peux dire… que je les aime tous mes coéquipiers, mais que je suis peut-être amoureux d'un d'entre eux. C'est la première fois que je l'écris.

A qui je peux dire que c'est pas évident d'être moi.

A qui je peux dire qu'en aimant à peu près et en réveillant Shini junior, j'étais entré dans la « normalité. Ça fait du bien d'être un ado comme les autres, avec des préoccupations d'ados et une LIBIDO, même si elle était soi-disant immorale. Avec ce que je faisais dans la vie ma moralité en prenait un coup. Et puis ce que je ressens c'est beau. Vala.

Ça fait du bien de ressentir l'amour ou quelque chose qui y ressemble. J'ai réussi ma mission et je suis content parce que j'ai quelqu'un dans le cœur.

J'ai pas l'impression d'être seul en pensant à quelqu'un d'autre. Et je suis heureux, vraiment.

J'l'aime de plus en plus.

Ptet que j'en serais amoureux un jour.

Ça me rend libre.

Ça me rend humain, moins 02, moins Shinigami.

Ça me rend poète…

Ça me rend con :-)

**_

* * *

_**

En attendant là, maintenant, tout de suite, je pue.

Ouais, j'ai besoin d'un bon bain – ok bain ça va pas être possible, mais une bonne douche -, mais fallait que je tape un peu.

Je ferais mon rapport de mission après, avant que l'aut' neuneu me les demande.

Ouais, l'aut neuneu d'abord. J'ai beau aimer Heero, il peut être saoulant avec ses rapports à la con à faire quand t'es ko technique.

Ouais, bien gavant quoi.

**_

* * *

_**

J'ai la flemme de me lever,

la flemme de me doucher quoi.

Trop la flemme.

_J'suis naze…_

Trop naze.

Si j'avais la force de lever mes bras… j'aurais baillé.

_Sniff_, sniff. Nan, ça r'foule trop. Faut qu'j'me lève. Grave.

_J'aimerais trop…_

détacher mes cheveux, j'ai trop serré la natte aujourd'hui

J'ai mal au crâne, ça tire de partout…

_Oh oui, d'abord me détacher ces cheveux chiant et puis…_

Et puis…

avoir un bon massage.

Yep, un massage, comme dans les films d'avant les colonies. Et pas comme les sportifs où ils en ressortent plus morts que vifs.

J'ai les muscles des épaules « noués » comme ils disent.

Moi je dirais que je suis explosé de la vie,

que j'ai tellement mal que j'ai même pas la force de crier.

« Boys don't cry » mais they know how to écrire la douleur

et j'peux l'écrire sur mon blog tranquillou bilou quoi.

J'AI MALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL !

**_

* * *

_**

**_Oh oui. Un bon massage là maintenant tout de suite…_**

Et fait par Mister Freeze serait super cool.

La cerise sur le gâteau quoi !

_Oh ce rêve…_

Ses mains ôteraient l'élastique mes cheveux

Puis il les dénatteraient

en commençant par le bas.

Tout en bas.

Tout doucement

Oui comme ça quoi.

Puis ses doigts remonteraient jusqu'à la nuque afin de libérer complètement cette tignasse.

_Rah__ le rêve… _

Puis ses doigts caresseraient mes cheveux, s'enfonceraient doucement, masseraient la base de mon crâne.

Ce serait doux…

_Ce serait le pied…_

Puis ses mains s'arrêteraient au niveau de mes épaules et appliqueraient des pressions.

Fermes.

Les pouces seraient sur ma nuque, faisant des petits cercles concentriques.

Hmm… ce serait… ce serait agréable…

Et puis, comme c'est Heero, il pourrait me mordiller un tit peu l'oreille. Flirter avec moi quoi.

Il aurait le droit.

_Ah… c'est… c'est bon…_

Rah faut qu'j'arrête quoi ! Shini junior se réveille.

Et pourtant j'pensais pas sexe ! Mais à des ptits moments tous tendres et sensuels.

_Un gros câlin quoi._

Ouais la totale c'est pas possible, on s'connait pas assez

d'abord.

J'sais rien de son passé et tout le tralala…

Oui m'sieurs-dames, je tiens à ma vertu, même si personne ne sait que je l'ai encore.

Ouais ça se crie pas sur les toits, j'ai une réput' à tenir, mouha.

Shini puceau, Dieu de la Mort ça fait plutôt rire quoi.

C'est plus vraiment effrayant.

Donc nanan.

Mais des petites morsures d'amour ?

Des petits bisous dans le cou ?

Des trucs qui t'excitent quoi sans aller plus loin !

**_

* * *

_**

Gahh…

Là, après le petit massage, j'aimerais qu'il mette mes cheveux sur une de mes épaules.

Et qu'il m'embrasse dans le cou.

Héhé ça chatouille et…

Hmm…

Sentir son souffle chaud sur ma peau.

Sa langue humide me…

Comme ça en fait.

_C'est…_

J'ai du mal à décrire.

_C'est…_

J'ai du mal à écrire, j'ai les muscles en guimauve.

_C'est…_

Oh. J'men mords la lèvre.

J'ai de plus en plus chaud.

…

J'ondule sur ma chaise et je ronronne au moment où des mains me retiennent fermement.

_Euh… oula. Faut qu'j'arrête moi, la douche était pressante, elle va devenir imminente._

Je tape les yeux fermés, j'suis plus sûr de mes entrées, là.

_Un suçon._

Oh… c'est bon.

J'ai les lèvres sèches.

Hmm… je suis ptet trop dans mon rêve là.

_Un ptit bonheur…_

Je suis…

**- « … Derrière toi. » **

**_

* * *

_**

La dernière entrée **« … Derrière toi »** fut tapée et murmurée à l'oreille du petit Duo par un sexy Heero Yuy, fraîchement rentré de mission et ayant lu toutes les entrées par-dessus les épaules du Shinigami au moment où il les écrivait et, ressentant visiblement les mêmes choses, il a « exhauss » les souhaits défilant sur l'écran. Il a lâché une des épaules de Duo pour taper la dernière entrée, Dudule était à l'ouest perdu dans ce qu'il croyait être un fantasme héhé. Et puis après... héhé !

Inutile de dire que petit Duo n'a plus jamais utilisé son blog fantôme.

Ah si, une fois.

Le lendemain après-midi, profitant du rapport qu'il était indéniablement en train de taper sinon l'aut neuneu aurait eu sa peau, il ouvrit son fichier

pour écrire :

**« GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Shinigami lives !!!!! »**

_

* * *

_

**Owari**

**_

* * *

_**

**Voili**** voilou ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu et si ça vous plait, remercier en prime Lilith : c'est grâce à elle et à mon envie de lui remonter le moral que vous avez une fic en plus. Et je te hais Lilith paske je DOIS bosser :-)**

**_

* * *

_**

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

**A pluch'**

**Mithy Kawai Powa**


End file.
